The Spark
by ArtisanGirl
Summary: Merisa, a girl from New York, finds herself in the Naruto world. She was always an outcast and never seemed to get her yellow belt in karate. But when she visits the Naruto world that changes. She wants to go home, but is she already there?
1. Chapter 1: New World

**CHARACTER BIO**

**NAME:Merisa**

**AGE:12**

**RACE: African American**

**FAMILY:Mom and cat, Streaks**

* * *

I looked at my karate teacher. He was scratching his chin in thought. I was in a knot on the ground. My opponent had a smirk on her face. I would have punch her if she didn't have my arm pinned. Our teacher raised his hands and she got off of me. We stood in front of each other and bowed. She smirked at me and turned on her heal. At this rate I was never going to even get my yellow belt.

After my lost match I waited outside for my mom. When I got in the car, she asked how I did. I told her I lost…again. She gave me one of those 'I'm so sorry' looks and we drove home. I reached in my backpack and pulled out a _Naruto_ book. If I could fight like him in the real world, I would be a black belt by now.

When I got home I was reading _Naruto_. It was the book when Naruto was fighting Haku and Kakashi was fighting Zabuza. Streaks was laying on my bed next to me purring softly as I petted him. I turned off the lights and laid in bed. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt like I was being pulled through my bed and into a vortex. My body was pulled narrow and thin like I was being sucked through a straw. Then I was falling.

I felt tree branches hit my arms and legs and then I hit the ground. I felt my head throb and got up slowly. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. There were puddles of water on the ground and it was misty. I looked down at my reflection and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Instead of my normal brown eyes, blue anime ones stared back at me. My hair was white as snow and short with one long strand with one bead on it, but my skin was still dark. My pajamas were gone. Now I had on a short blue kimono and shorts underneath. My sleeves hid my hands.

Surprised I backed up and hit something big and furry. I spun around to see a gray tiger looking at me. I screamed and backed up. Then I noticed its gray streak and cat-like eyes.

"Streaks," I said, stepping closer slowly. He purred and nuzzled my neck. I laughed and hugged his neck. Then he picked me up with his head and threw me across his back. He ran out of the forest out into a clearing.

When I looked around I saw Naruto and his team escorting the bridge builder. It was the part of the book I was reading before I went to bed. Riding on Streaks, I slowly approached them. Kakashi turned around and looked at us coolly. I got off and stepped closer to him. Before I knew what happened, I was thrown across the clearing and into the ground. When I didn't feel so dizzy I looked up and saw Sasuke in a defensive position.

Kakashi gave him a look and stepped towards me. Streaks was standing in front of me with his teeth bared. Kakashi ignored him and held his hand out. I took it nervously and got up.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," he said.

"I know," I said, too quickly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Well," I stammered, "I know a lot about this world and the people from it. I'm not from this world and I'm kind of lost and really need help."

I noticed I was babbling and shut my trap immediately. Everyone was looking at me strangely.

"You're supposed to get attacked," I blurted out finally.

That's when it got really weird I decided I was never going to say another word again. Naruto squinted his eyes at me and I looked down at my shoes. Streaks seemed to be glaring at the five of them.

"I don't believe her," Naruto said loudly.

"Me either," Sasuke said walking ahead. Sakura ran to catch up to him.

A little disappointed I turned to go. Then I heard a scream I whirled around to see Haku attacking Sasuke, or the other way around. Sakura was the one that screamed and she was cowering behind Kakashi. She was really annoying.

Sasuke used a fireball jutsu on Haku, he just dodged it and charged at him. Before I could say 'I told you so', I jumped between them and threw Haku back with a kick in the chest. Sasuke looked surprised. Then I did a bunch of hand signs and spit fireballs at Haku myself, surprising both Sasuke and me. He dodged it and charged at us again. I was too shocked to move and Sasuke had to push me out the way when a kunai flew past my head.

I fell on the ground an Naruto's clones ran past me. Haku destroyed all of them while fighting Sasuke. I was impressed and got up to watch. Then out of no where I started making hand signs again. One minute there was one me then the next there was a dozen clones of me. My clones scattered and then came out of the trees and shot fireballs at Haku. Instead of hitting him the flames bounced off a giant sword.

Zabuza glared at me and with one swipe of his sword destroyed all of my clones, then charged at me. Haku made some hand signs and a dome of mirrors surrounded him, Naruto, and Sasuke. Kakashi jumped between me and Zabuza.

"Get out of the way," Kakashi ordered and I jumped back.

When he started to fight him, I looked towards the mirrored dome. Naruto and Sasuke were in there, I thought. I ran up to the dome and tried to find a way to break the glass. Kicking and punching didn't help either, no matter how strong I was now.

Streaks came up behind me and nudged my leg. Knowing our silent language, I moved out his way. His green cat eyes brightened and his claws grew out. He lashed out on a mirror and it shattered instantly. Haku turned to see us crash through the dome. He seemed annoyed. He threw poisoned needles at us. When I held my arms out to protect myself, a force field formed around me and they bounced of easily. Rays of bright blue light reflected from my shield destroying the dome.

When I noticed Sasuke and Naruto laying unconscious, I ran to help them and Streaks attacked Haku buying me time to try to help them. I knelt by their still bodies and tried to figure out what to do.

Then subconsciously I raised my hands and orb of bright blue energy surrounded them. They started healing slowly. I looked at Streaks attacking Haku.

I sprang forward and threw kunai from my pouch. He dodged them, but then ended up right where I wanted him. Tigers made from my energy wrapped themselves around him. He struggled against their grip. Then his body went limp, his life was sucked from him. I laughed in triumph until I heard a enraged roar come from behind me. I looked up to see Zabuza glaring down at me with a murderous glare. He threw me aside and I crashed into the nearest tree. Streaks attacked him, too, but was thrown right on top of me.

I could hear Kakashi struggling with Zabuza again. Streaks' breathing was slow and rugged. I moved him off me with little effort. Obviously, I was stronger in the _Naruto_ world. He poked his head towards Kakashi, telling me to help him. I didn't want to leave him, but did anyway.

Kakashi struggled with keeping up with Zabuza. I held my arm out and let a long beam of energy hit Zabuza's shoulder. He fell to the ground and in an instant was tackled by my clones. They dissolved around him making a cage out of the bright energy. It got smaller and smaller until he screamed in pain and then was crushed to death.

Exhausted, I collapsed on the ground and crawled back towards Streaks. I started healing him with what little strength I had left. He stood up and yawned, revealing his sharp teeth. Finally reaching my limit, I curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

Instead of waking up in my bedroom, like I thought I would, I woke up next a warm fire. Streaks had curled around me, like a blanket. Team 7 were all around the fire staring at me. They were talking about me, I knew it. I sat up feeling refreshed and stretched my arms and yawned. Streaks poked his head around from under my arm, waking up from a nap, too.

"Hey," Naruto said loudly, "I have questions to ask you."

I rolled my eyes there was no way I was going to answer his questions. I barely knew anything.

"How did you do all that stuff Kakashi and Sakura told us about," he asked fist.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Most of it came naturally to me," I replied, "I guess."

For the next hour, Naruto asked me questions about my abilities. I barely answered any of them and kept trying to change the subject. But he was relentless. He kept badgering me until I got annoyed and Kakashi told him to leave me alone.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei," Naruto asked, "Can she come with us back to the Leaf Village."

"She has to," Kakashi said, simply.

"Oh yeah," Naruto realized.

I didn't argue with that. I really needed to find a place to crash.

"Where are you from anyway?" asked Sakura.

"Brooklyn," I said leaning back on Streaks.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

**I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

**Just my OC.**

**Plz reveiw.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I looked up at the walls of Kanoha. I could see the hokage monument in the distance. Streaks stood next to me purring softly. I petted him, still looking at the buildings around me. I still couldn't believe where I was. It was exciting, but I really wanted to go home. I frowned. Man, I could be pessimistic.

"Merisa," Naruto called, waving at me. He was already past the gate, "I want to show you something."

I caught up to him, which was pretty hard, he was always hyper. While we walked through the village, I could feel the stares. I looked down at Streaks. Maybe they were afraid of him? I didn't know. Somewhere behind me I heard a buzzing sound.

When I looked over my shoulder, I saw two boys. One boy had brown spiky hair and dog poking out from the front of his hoodie. The other had a sea green jacket on with a high collar. His hair was brown and bushy and he had on sun glasses. He reminded me of a mole.

"Ay, Naruto," Kiba asked, "Who's your friend."

"This is Merisa," Naruto said pointing at me. Streaks growled and moved closer to me.

"What's up with your tiger," he asked.

I shrugged.

"I'm taking her to Ichiraku ramen," Naruto explained.

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend," Kiba said smirking.

"What, no!" I said the same time Naruto said, "No way!"

"Whatever," he said, "See you around Merisa."

Naruto was quiet for awhile as we walked to Ichiraku's. A girl with light blonde hair saw us and came up to me. Streaks ignored her and rested on the ground next to me.

"Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka," she said, extending her hand. I shook it.

"Merisa," I said simply.

"Gah, Ino leave her alone," Naruto said, "I bet you're already annoying her."

"What did you say," she shrieked.

"C'mon Merisa," Naruto said.

When we got to Ichiraku's, Naruto ordered three bowls of ramen. When I asked him why he said one for me and two for him. I laughed at that. The ramen was good, too. I was used to the out of the

microwave. After we were finished, Kakashi came into the shop. He looked solemn and gave me a sad look.

"Merisa," Kakashi said, "The hokage wants to talk to you about something."

I thanked Naruto for the ramen and left him eating his tenth bowl. Walking to the hokage's office, I tried to get Kakashi to tell me what the hokage had said. He wouldn't budge. I decided to leave him alone.

When I was in the hokage's office, Kakashi bowed and left. The hokage was an old man in a robe with the kanji for fire on his wide hat. He stood up and gestured for me to come forward. I stood next to him by the window and looked at the moon.

"Do you know where you're from young lady," he asked.

"The U.S, maybe," I answered timidly. I didn't even know if he knew what that was or not.

But he nodded. "Yes, you are," he said.

He walked towards his desk and pulled out a necklace. It was silver with a crescent moon etched into its pendant. When he handed it to me, it glowed blue. I put it on and suddenly felt a surge of energy. The hokage smiled.

"That's a gift from your mother," he told me.

"My mother," I said, confused.

"She was the head of your clan," he said.

"I had a clan." I asked, amazed.

"Yes," the hokage replied, "They were tsuki nennin."

"Okay? What are those," I asked.

"It's translated to moon people," he said, "They're an ancient clan that was founded before the ninja villages were formed. They were secretive and powerful. When the Kyuubi attacked, they were all killed. Some say they wanted to capture the Kyuubi and learn to control it. There sealing jutsu backfired. You're mother came to the fourth hokage with the necklace. She said she didn't trust her own clan and that she hid you and took your place in the jutsu."

"The whole clan performed the jutsu," I asked.

"Their jutsus were focused on using energy from the moon and sharing it with each other. How they could get hold of this power, is what no one knows."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. He looked at me sorrowfully and scratched his chin.

"You're the last one left," he said finally.

The next day, I was walking with Naruto and Sakura. I didn't tell them about what I was told. Instead, I told them about the States. They asked me if the president was more like the daimyo or the hokage. I had no idea what they meant.

When we were in a heated discussion about, the sand siblings came around the corner. There were three of them; Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Temari sent Naruto and Sakura an acidic glare and they quieted. I rolled my eyes. Like I cared what the snob thought.

"Got a problem," she growled.

"Do _you_ have a problem?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I was asking you that first," she said annoyed.

"So? I asked you second," I replied smiling.

"Are you kidding," Temari said angrily.

"Are _you_ kidding?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Quit answering my questions with questions," she ordered.

"Stop asking me questions and maybe I will," I taunted.

I was standing right in front of her now. She was red in the face with rage. I smiled and turned around, still controlling my laugh. When she lunged at me I dodged her easy. Then someone caught her in mid-air. Sasuke was holding her back. He looked at me annoyed.

Temari was red in the face still, but from Sasuke's hold this time. He loosened his grip. I heard Sakura inhale sharply. I looked over at her, annoyed.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara said.

We all looked at the pale-eyed boy. His face was blank, but it was terrifying at the same time.

"I look forward to fighting you," he said turning to leave finally.\

"Hey, wait a minute," Naruto said, loudly.

Gaara turned to look at him. I elbowed Naruto to be quiet, but he ignored me. Temari was okay to mess with, but Gaara was dangerous. I could feel it.

"You know my name," Naruto said arrogantly.

"No," he said flatly. Then the Sand Siblings left.

Just when Naruto decided to say something else, I grabbed him by the collar and held my other hand over his mouth. He tried to pull away from me but I was taller and stronger than him. He kept fighting so I tackled him to the ground. Sakura was all over Sasuke and asking him if he was okay… for some reason.

After they were gone and I wasn't on top of Naruto anymore, Sasuke glared at me. It was quiet for a few moments.

"What," I asked finally.

"You're so stupid," Sasuke said, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"Why do you care," I said angrily.

"Sensei said it was important you were safe," he said not looking at me.

I thought about what the hokage had told me.

"Fine," I said, "I'm sorry."

He ignored my apology and walked in the opposite direction of the Sand Sibs. Sakura followed him and Naruto followed her. I stayed where I was, by myself. Maybe I wasn't as welcome as I thought I was.

"Maybe if you smiled every now and then-," a voice said.

I jumped and looked around. Not a single person was there, but Streaks was sauntering down the alley towards me.

"That's right," the voice said, "I'm talking to you."

I could hear him but his mouth wasn't moving. He must have been sending messages to my mind. I looked into his green eyes and he stared back. Like he couldn't get any weirder. First, he's a tiger and now he has to talk to me, too. God dang, it was weird.

"Why are you able to talk to me," I asked exasperated.

"I'm your guardian. It's my job to protect you," he said, which didn't answer my question.

"Yes I did," he said, walking in a tight circle around me.

"You… can read my mind," I said slowly.

"Yep," he said, licking his fur.

'What do want,' I thought to him.

'I wanted to tell you that the hokage wants you to participate in the chunin exams,' he thought back. 'With team seven.'

* * *

**The first reveiw i got isn't as good as i thought it would be, but i will write on **

**and unleash my imagination. That's the piont of the site anyway.**

**XD**


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Phase

"Ow, that hurts!" I yelled.

"You're not doing it right," Streaks said.

I shook the leaves of my clothes. Streaks was teaching me the tiger head jutsu I did the first night I was in the _Naruto_ world. He said if I could do the jutsu consciously I was good to go, but it hurt. Every time I messed he'd head butt me into a tree.

I did the hand signs for the hundredth time that day. My chakra spiraled around me and the tiger heads began to form around the training post. It took all my strength not to lose focus. The jutsu started working, but just when it should have destroyed the post it disappeared. Then I got head butted again. I shrieked when the tree shattered and I got splintered.

"Do it again," Streaks ordered.

After the long day of training, I decided to get some dinner from Ichiraku's. I looked like I had been in a train wreck, but I was really hungry. Waiting for my ramen, I started pulling out splinters. Man, I was going to be bruised tomorrow. Looking next to me there was man with a ponytail and scar across his nose. When he saw me he smiled.

"Aren't you Merisa," he asked.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Naruto told me about you," he said, "I'm Iruka Umino."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

When a bowl of ramen was put in front of me, I forgot our conversation and dug in. When I finished, I wiped my face the back of my hand and ordered another bowl.

"You're taking the Chunin Exams," Iruka asked.

I nodded.

"Well," Iruka said, "Naruto's a good friend, but be careful. Not everyone is."

I looked at him confused, then remembered the sand siblings. After he left I ate my bowl of ramen slower now. I could barely do the new jutsu Streaks was teaching me. Why did I even have to take the exams? I was going home soon anyway… right? I felt someone tap my shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. Naruto sat down beside me. Sakura on the other side. Sasuke sat next to Sakura, making her blush.

"We heard-," Naruto began.

"That I'm on your team now," I finished for him, "and that I have to take the Chunin Exams with you."

He nodded his head slowly.

"So what," I said, looking away.

"Don't screw up and ruin it for us," Sasuke said.

"Excuse me," I said defensively.

"If you don't take the exams," Sasuke explained, matter-of-factly, "we can't either."

"Oh," I said, angrily, "That's sounds like a personal problem."

I walked off, ignoring Naruto's calls. The Chunin exams were tomorrow. If I didn't show up, they couldn't take the exams. If I did show up I would take the exams flunk and embarrass myself. I thought about it all the way to my hotel room.

The next day I laid in bed till noon. When I got up I walked around the village. I saw families walking through the streets and ninja with their own families. I hadn't seen Streaks or team seven. They were probably waiting for me, or not. A little girl ran into me. She had big brown eyes.

"S-sorry," she said, stepping away. She had short hair and a dirty face. She had a paper throwing star in her hand.

"What are you doing little girl," I asked nicely. I knelt down to be at eye level with her.

"I'm practicing being a ninja," she said, "So I can be brave and strong." She ran off smiling.

Watching her disappear into the crowd, everything started to make sense. I ran towards the academy. There was still time. Sprinting as fast as I could I past Ichiraku's and the training grounds.

In the building finally, I saw team seven waiting for me down the hallway. Streaks looked at me and smiled(if tigers smile). Naruto smiled, too. Sakura and Sasuke looked at me surprised. Kakashi nodded in my direction. Streaks purred softly snuggling up next to me.

"Well," Kakashi said. "Now that all of team seven is here, you're ready to take the chunin exams."

Behind the double doors was a room full of ninja. They were all really tough looking. When I walked in most of them turned to look at me. Even when the rest of rookie nine walked in, the stares continued. Streaks yawned revealing all his teeth. I tapped his back and shook my head.

"They're already staring," I thought to him.

"Oh, right," he thought back, "A more proper form they're used to should be present."

He stretched his back out and silver rays of light shot from his stripes. His form got smaller and smaller until he was a cat again. Everyone watched amazed, even me.

"Couldn't have been a little more discrete," I asked him in a thought.

"Hey, I'm a cat aren't I," he thought, glaring at me.

"Can't stand cats," someone mumbled.

I looked up to see Kiba staring hatefully at Streaks. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Humph," Streaks thought, "and you thought this form would be better."

"It doesn't matter if someone likes you or not," I thought, annoyed, "only that we pass the exams, or at least try to."

"Hmm," Streaks thought, "You changed over night, huh."

I thought about the little girl with the paper throwing star and smiled.

"Oh," Streaks thought, "That's why."

"You've got to stop doing that," I said, out loud.

"What," asked Naruto.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Interesting pet you got there," someone said, "I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

A boy with silver hair pulled back into a ponytail looked at me curiously. He had piercing black eyes and glasses. I just stared at him. Streaks nudged my leg, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea," I said, dreamily, "real interesting."

"Don't get any ideas," Streaks coaxed in my head.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone was talking and messing around. We still hadn't started the chunin exams, when someone yelped in pain. It was Kabuto. He was doubled over in pain clutching his ear. A ninja from the sound village was glaring at him holding his arm out. There was a metal shell on his arm.

I elbowed my way through the crowd that formed. Naruto stood defiantly in front of the sound ninja. They stood their in silence for a moment, then I stepped between them. The sound ninja looked annoyed.

"Look," I said, "I know you think you own the place, but we're all looking for the same thing here. You don't want to show off your abilities yet do you."

He studied me intently before turning away. I heard a low groan and turned to see Kabuto looking at the blood on his hand from his ear. I knelt beside him and studied the damage. I was about to start healing him when the examiner walked in. He made a speech about the exams and how we were going to be tested mentally and physically.

Our first exam was a test. I freaked out, not showing everyone else. I told Streaks and he said he could help. Apparently he had been a ninja once. I wonder if he was fish at some point, too. He seemed to have been everything lately.

The rules were weird though. We could cheat if we wanted as long we didn't get caught. Sakura and Sasuke would pass, I knew. It was Naruto I was worried about. He was loud and obnoxious and drew too much attention to himself. If he ruined it for all of us, I'd kill him. Literally. There is no way I'm backing out now.

When the test started, I linked with Streaks. I'd ask him the question and he'd give me the answer. He sat in my lap purring softly. When he looked up at something, I jumped a little. I looked up, too, to see an eyeball staring at me. When I saw the sand drooping from the sides, I knew who's it was.

Gaara sat there with a blank look on his face as always. I focused on his eye. Anger boiled in my blood. Something about him angered me. The eye started to crystallize. It was blue rock now and small with the veins red and molten. My eyes widened and the eye shattered, silently. I started to get busy with my test, praying no one noticed.

The examiner went to where Naruto was sitting. He asked him to answer the last question out loud. Streaks leapt onto my desk to get a better look. I looked around to see Sasuke and Sakura glancing at each other. If Naruto got it wrong we'd all be going home forever. He looked at the examiner defiantly.

"Even if I get it wrong," Naruto said, loud enough for every one to hear, "I'm still becoming Hokage."

At that moment, I didn't know if I wanted to throttle him or hug and kiss him. The examiner looked at him for a moment and nodded his head.

"You and your team pass then," he said.

Shocked, I almost fell out of my seat. Streaks told me I should act a little more like him instead of cheating. I ignored him, thinking of how I was going to congratulate Naruto with Ichiraku's.

"Don't get to excited," Streaks thought to me, "It's not over yet."


	4. Chapter 4: The Forest of Death

"Man this sucks," I said.

I was dangling from a tree upside down. Sakura cut me down not too gracefully and I fell on my back. I was laughing, too, which got me glares from Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke went on ahead to find the scrolls I lost, mumbling things to himself.

Earlier that day, I stood in front of the wire fence of the Forest of Death. I looked up glumly at the dark trees. Stray strands of my hair flew in my face. Streaks purred softly into my ear. He was resting on my shoulder in his cat form gazing at the forest, too.

"The Forest of Death," I said slowly. I read about it in one of the manga, but up close it _was_ really scary. Crows flew from the trees and I could see something move in the darkness. A shiver ran down my back.

"Ready," Streaks asked.

"Yea… no… no I'm not," I said breathing heavily.

"Remember," Streaks told me, "You're not alone."

I looked back at the rest of the team. Sure, Naruto was loud and obnoxious and Sasuke had attitude problems and Sakura was fairly annoying, but they were my team now. Sending one more nervous glance over my shoulder, I walked over to join my team.

"Alright everyone," Anko called over all the conversion, "Get ready."

I got nervous, but saw the determined look on Naruto's face and relaxed a bit. The gates opened slowly letting a cold draft pass over us. Everyone quieted and stared into the darkness. I glanced at Streaks with an eyebrow raised.

"Well," he thought, "it could be worse."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I looked closely and saw a snake slither through the trees. It wouldn't have bothered me at all, but the snake was probably about as big as a bus. I stared wide-eyed with my mouth hanging open. Streaks nudged my leg.

"Hey," Naruto called, he and the rest of team seven were already past the gate, "Are you coming or not?"

Shaking my head, I followed after them. I saw the gates close finally and sighed. The point of no return. That feeling really sucked. Streaks followed after me and the team in his tiger form.

Later, he sniffed out a team not far from us and told us to lay low. We surrounded them in the trees. Waiting for Sasuke's cue, I noticed some movement again. Right behind me I saw a scaly form wrap itself around the tree. I told Streaks and he told me to stay quiet and calm. I tried, and it worked for awhile but then I felt someone breathing on my neck.

I whirled around with a kunai raised. Someone grabbed my arm and dragged me off. I kicked him and screamed. Streaks came after me first, leaving his post completely forgetting his post and the scroll. When I saw my attackers face I turned and swung. He grabbed my other hand and held me against a tree.

Streaks grabbed him by the waist with his mouth and threw him into the ground, knocking him unconscious. I stepped closer to see his face. He looked a few years older than me. He had silver hair and dark skin. A crescent moon was etched into his headband. Then the pieces started to come together.

He leapt up and knocked me over. I saw his bright blue eyes and gasped. Streaks went after him, but he got away. I was still thinking of the silver haired boy when team seven surrounded me. Sasuke seemed annoyed and glared at me. Sakura noticed something was wrong. Naruto was talking about something, but I couldn't hear him.

"What's wrong," Sakura asked.

Before I could answer, a raspy voice sounded from above us.

"Maybe she's aware of my presence," a sound ninja said.

He was by himself, but that only made it worse. He smirked down at us. Sasuke glared back stepping between us and the ninja. When I looked up again, he was coming down towards us. Sasuke spit fireballs at him, but he dodged it.

Giving Streaks orders to protect Sakura, I started to help. This ninja was strong, I could tell, but Sasuke, Naruto, and I could take him. He smiled at us and licked his lips.

Naruto cloned himself and surrounded him. I did the hand signs and my chakra started to spiral around me. While Naruto held him down, Sasuke looked at me. The real Naruto stood back, letting hi clones deal with our opponent. The tiger heads wrapped around him and tightened.

Focus, focus, I thought to myself. The jutsu started working and when the ninja went limp I breathed in anticipating him to start moving again and the jutsu not work. The jutsu disappeared after I was sure the guy was dead. We stepped closer to look at the body.

Sasuke took the scroll he had and we left him there.

Happy that I finally perfected the jutsu, I leaped through the trees laughing and carrying on. Naruto seemed happy, too, and of course Sasuke still seemed to mope. Streaks was proud I perfected the jutsu, too and promised to show me more later.

Before I knew what was happening, my feet flew from under me. I dangled upside down dazed. In my high from getting the scroll I forgot we weren't even done with the second phase. There was still three days left of the stupid forest test. The others tried attacking the attackers off, but their team was pretty strong. When everyone else was hung upside down with me, the team took both our scrolls and left.

So here we were scroll-less and angry. I laughed at myself, still not believing what happened. After all that we lost the scrolls. After I was cut down, we decided to rest for the night. No one talked to me for awhile, like it was my fault we were going to have to find two scrolls now. Well, it kind of was.

I had the first shift for night watch, I guess as a punishment. Streaks went to sleep, too, leaving me to boring lonesome. I started humming to myself, wishing I had my MP3 player. The moon was full and set long slanted rays through the trees. I climbed the tree to get a better look.

The night was peaceful, especially for a forest of death. My necklace thrummed like a heartbeat was coming from it. I held it up in the moonlight to get a better look. The crescent moon was shining and the silver glowed like it was alive.

I started to think about the boy from earlier. I remembered how the hokage told me I was the last tsuki nennin left, but I doubted that. I let the necklace fall on my chest again and went back down to my post.

A snake hissed at me a few feet from where team seven slept. I stared at it. It was huge and creeped me out. It hissed again and turned its head to where a man was stepping from the shadows. It took awhile for me realize who I was looking at. Then when he stepped from the shadows I realized who it was. Orochimaru smiled at me. He stepped closer licking his lips like he was about to indulge himself in a meal. And I had a feeling I was the main course.


	5. Chapter 5: Curse Marks

Sorry if it took so long to update. .

I kept getting distracted.

Remember I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

Orochimaru looked me up and down. I was frozen in place not sure what to do. My necklace hummed and beat louder now. As Orochimaru stepped closer with a smirk on his face, I snapped out of my daze and stepped between him and my team. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You really think you can protect them," he said, mockingly.

I stood my guard and didn't move. He laughed again.

"Move girl," he said and without warning I was thrown across the clearing.

Orochimaru advanced on team seven. I stared in shock and started to stand. I ran at him with a kunai. In a puff of smoke a sound ninja was blocking me. He grabbed my arms and held me back. I kicked and clawed at him, but nothing worked. Two more sound ninja appeared and I realized it was the same ninja that were at the first phase of the exams.

"Wake up," I thought to Streaks frantically.

I heard a roar coming from where team seven slept. Adjusting my position in the sound ninja's arms. He tugged painfully on my arms. I focused my chakra to where he held me. I heard a sizzling as the ninja let go and rubbed his hands as if he got burned. Before he could come after me, I made a force field around me and team seven.

"Ok Risa-chan," Streaks thought to me, "let's try something"

"What," I asked back.

But I didn't get an answer. Instead, Streaks jumped in front of me. His body dissolved into energy and started to fuse itself to me. I yelped in surprise but everything went blank for about ten seconds. My vision was blurry at first, but when it focused I saw myself standing over a dead sound ninja.

Somewhere behind me I could hear the sound of a fight breaking out. Looking over my shoulder I saw Sasuke and Naruto fighting Orochimaru by themselves. When I tried to move my body kept still.

"I'm in control now," Streaks thought.

"I have to help," I thought frantically, " Let me help!"

"You don't know how to use your skills," Streaks thought, "Let me help you help them."

I looked over at Sakura. She stared at me terrified and glanced over to where Naruto was fighting Orochimaru and back. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Alright," I thought, "take over."

A painful burning sensation ran up my back and to my head. Without thinking I leapt up towards Orochimaru. But he saw me and kicked me into a tree. I got up like nothing happened, surprising myself, and ran up behind Sasuke and jumped over his head just as he spit a stream of fireballs at Orochimaru. I shot bolts of energy at him, too.

When the Sasuke closed his mouth and stopped the fireballs I landed not too gracefully next to him. I smirked, still proud of myself. As the smoke lifted, we were surprised to see Orochimaru's face peeling to reveal snake-like eyes beneath the melted flesh. My stomach knotted up and I felt myself about to hurl. I swallowed hard as the snake man closer.

"Focus, Risa-chan," Streaks practically purred to me.

I started to grind my teeth together.

"Well that was impressive," Orochimaru snarled, "but you'll have to do better."

"Oh yeah," someone yelled from behind us.

Naruto leaped toward him and his clones followed after him. Orochimaru held his hands out and snakes slithered from his sleeves and shot towards the clones. He destroyed all of them with ease. As a snake made it's way to Naruto, it knocked him onto a tree branch knocking him out. His body went limp.

Anger bubbled inside of me and I lunged at Orochimaru. He smirked and his snakes made their way to me. I didn't care and started swinging punches anyway. He dodged them, laughing at my failed attempts. I felt someone grab me from behind and throw me onto the ground. Sasuke stood protectively in front of me.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said grinning. I shivered, "I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me," Sasuke said, coolly, "what do you want?"

"Join me," he coaxed, his voice becoming softer, "You could become very powerful."

Something flashed in Sasuke's eyes for a moment, but then regained his stoic expression. I stood up shakily and glared at Orochimaru, too. He looked at me and seemed to examine me. A spark of interest crossed his face. Something started prickling on the back of my neck.

"He senses me," Streaks thought.

"What to you mean," I asked surprised to hear his thoughts again, "He knows you're fused to me?"

"Well it's not everyday you see a girl bright green cat eyes," he thought.

"My eyes are blue," I said annoyed, "or brown in the real world."

"Your appearance changed when we fused," Streaks explained.

"I won't let you!" Naruto yelled.

I jumped, surprised to be interrupted from my conversation. Naruto was conscious now and was ready to jump Orochimaru for something he said. He was standing between him and Sasuke. His chakra was glowing red and menacing.

"Streaks," I thought, "What's wrong with Naruto?"

"It's the nine tails," he thought solemnly, "He loses his temper and the demon takes advantage of that."

"I have to stop him," I thought.

I stepped towards Naruto.

"Naruto," I said, "you need to stay calm."

He ignored me. I narrowed my eyes. I walked up closer and grabbed the blonde's wrist. Streaks purred, his tail swatting the back of my neck. He had reappeared on my shoulder. Naruto turned his head to glare at me and I returned it tenfold.

"What an interesting girlfriend you have Naruto," Orochimaru snarled.

"He's/she's not my boyfriend/girlfriend," we both yelled, making Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Whatever you say Orochimaru said, "You could join Sasuke and I. You would make a good medic nin for me."

"I wouldn't join if my life depended on it," I growled.

"Please, don't make it harder for yourself," he said smirking.

"Streaks," I thought, "I don't like him."

"You're not the first one to tell me that," he thought annoyed.

"You and Sasuke can come with me and become the strongest ninjas in the world," Orochimaru said.

"For the second time," Naruto yelled, "I won't let you!"

"Move out of my way boy," with the flick of his wrist Naruto was thrown down into the clearing. Streaks jumped down after him.

"Naruto," I heard Sakura say surprised.

I looked down into the clearing for a split second. I heard Sasuke cry out in pain. Turning my head I saw Orochimaru's stretched as long as an anaconda's. He had bitten Sasuke and it left a black bruise on his neck. Before I could step forward Orochimaru disappeared. Then I felt sharp pain on my own neck. I doubled over and everything went black.

* * *

Sorry it it was short.

Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dream State

i do NOT own Naruto

*mumbles*

I wish i did .

* * *

I seemed to be floating in mid air. The space around me seemed to be a night sky. Stars glowed around me. The crescent moon above me glowed the most. My hair floated around my head like I was a underwater. I couldn't remember how I got here, but I didn't want to leave. I felt safe and calm.

Just when I started to enjoy myself, something made my whole body shake. My eyes snapped open. I peered over my shoulder. A blanket of darkness covered half of my oasis. Most of the stars disappeared and a cold chill ran up my spine. The moon brightened but the darkness didn't go away. As my hair started to fall around my face, a figure of a person started materializing in front of me.

I realized my clothes were gone and wrapped my arms around myself. When the figure was fully materialized, an old man in blue robes stood in front of me. His skin was dark and his hair was as white as mine was. His face was wrinkled, but his bright blue eyes made me ignore that. It was like he was hypnotizing me.

"Merisa Gengetsu," he said. His voice reverberated around me making me shrink in size.

"I don't know who you're talking about," I said, terrified.

"That is your name, is it not?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not sure," I said, looking down.

"It _is_ who you are," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Who are you?" I asked, defensively.

"The last holder of the moon spirit," he said. I looked at him confused. "Chuuko Gengetsu," more confusion, "I am your father."

Then, for some reason, he burst out laughing. I sweat dropped, which made him laugh even harder. A vein in my forehead popped out. I punched the old man in the head, but my fist went right through him.

"Hey, don't get fussy," he said as he transformed into a younger man in his twenties.

I wrapped my arms around myself, again, embarrassed.

"Dattebayo," I grumbled, making me feel like I just acted out a Star Wars scene ( which ever one it was XD) without my hand getting chopped off, of course.

My eyes widened in shock. My 'father' grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Our jutsus setting in," he said.

"What jutsu," I said, still annoyed.

"You're mother and I sealed some of our chakra inside you," he said.

"You sealed your chakra in me," I repeated, slowly.

"Yea," he said, mocking my tone with a smirk on his face.

I glared at him.

"Listen," I said loudly, "You're not real. Chakra isn't real. And even if it was, no one from my world knows how to use it. If this jacked up dream doesn't end any time soon, I'm gonna blow a fuse."

I was yelling now, but Chuuko's smile only got deeper and deeper. My eyebrow twitched.

"You're just like your mom," he said amused.

"You don't know who my mom is," I cried out frustrated, "She lives in _New York_. _I_ live in New York with my cat and poor coordination."

He just laughed again.

"Why do you keep laughing?" I yelled.

"Why do you keep yelling," he said pinching my nose.

I opened my mouth to say something smart but he held his hand up to silence me.

"I don't have much time to tell you what you need to know," he said, seriously, surprising me.

"Half of the moon spirit is sealed in you," he said, "like half the Kyuubi is sealed inside Naruto ."

That caught my attention. I paid closer attention.

"Right before I died," he continued, I shuddered, "The clan elder told me you'd be a great hero some day and that you'd help the orange hokage bring world peace."

"Orange hokage?" I asked confused.

He shook his head. "No time to explain."

He snapped his fingers and the oasis disappeared. We were standing between the roots of a tree. Naruto, Sasuke, and I were laid on the ground. Sakura tried her best to stay awake but her eyes kept drooping.

I looked at my body closely and noticed a curse mark. I gasped realizing what the darkness in the oasis was about. I looked at Sasuke and noticed he had a curse mark, too, but was glowing.

"Well," my father said, "Looks like my times running out."

I looked over at him. His body was fading and his image flickered.

"Remember what I told you," he said, his voice fading, too, "You are the Spark after all."

When he disappeared a lump formed in my throat. I swallowed and looked at team seven. And myself. That's when it hit me.

"Holy crap," I practically screamed, "I'm a ghost!"

"Jeez Merisa, what's with all the yelling," someone said.

I turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke, ghost-like, looking at me warily. My eye twitched.

"We're ghosts," I said putting my hands on my hips, "Doesn't that freak you guys out?"

"Of course not," Naruto said, folding his arms behind his head, "I'm going to be hokage someday. Nothing scares me."

"Weren't you the one freaking out first, Naruto," Sasuke said, glaring at the Uzumaki.

"Quiet, Sasuke!" Naruto said, staring daggers at the Uchiha.

"Quit arguing so we can get back in our bodies," I yelled. For some reason my temper was shorter than usual.

Naruto mumbled something. I walked up to him and grabbed the front of his jumpsuit, which was solid in my grip.

"What did you say, baka," I growled.

Naruto looked at me terrified.

"Merisa," Sasuke said, "Who were you talking to?"

I out Naruto down. "What do you mean?" I said suspiciously, "Did you spy on me with your red contacts?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's the sharingan," he said irritated, "besides, the baka saw it, too."

"Hey," Naruto said loudly.

"It was no one," I said, ignoring Naruto.

Then I remembered something.

"Sakura," I said looking at her snoozing next to our bodies.

"What about Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Sound ninja," I said.

"What about sound ninja?" Sasuke asked.

"Trouble," I mumbled to myself.

"What are you talking about?" they yelled. I fell back.

"Sakura's about to get attacked by sound ninja," I said looking at them, "Powerful sound ninja."

"What," Naruto said, his face flushed, "When?"

I looked over at pink-haired girl.

"Soon."

"If we try," Sasuke said, "we can get back in our bodies. We're not dead."

We heard some rustling in the trees. Everyone, including Sakura, looked into the trees. I stiffened up expecting ninjas to start attacking. Instead, Streaks sauntered into the clearing and over to Sakura. Sakura and the rest of us sighed in relief.

"Okay," Naruto said crossing his arms, "No ninja."

"I'm telling you," I said, "They're coming."

"Yeah right," Naruto said, turning his head.

"Was I ever wrong before," I said loudly.

"She has a point," Sasuke said, "She hasn't been wrong before."

Naruto glared at him.

"Which I find suspicious," he added, making my head whip around to face him.

"You knew when Zabuza was going to attack," Sasuke said narrowing his eyes.

"And then you said you were from another world," Naruto put in.

"I am," I said crossing my arms.

"Prove it," Naruto said glaring at me.

"How," I said flailing my arms out.

I heard something thud on the ground. I looked down to see a book laying open. As Naruto and Sasuke stared over my shoulder. I picked up the mysterious book. I closed to read the not so mysterious title.

_Naruto_.


	7. Chapter 7: The Book

**i do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

I held the book at arm's length to look at it better. The Naruto manga logo was on the front but the book was old. The three of us stared at it awhile.

"What is that," Naruto asked.

"It's a book, baka," Sasuke said annoyed.

"I know that," Naruto snapped, "but it has my name on it!"

I hugged the book closer to me then turned to glare at them.

"You can't read it," I said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Uh,… um," I stuttered looking around, "Cause I said so."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Are you kidding me," Naruto said, angrily.

"No," I said, bluntly.

I kneeled next to my unconscious body and tucked the book under my arm. When Naruto tried to reach for it, his hand went through my arm. I smirked and he glared at me.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked Sasuke.

"Why are you asking me?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"You're the who thinks your smarter than everybody else," I said coolly, "So I thought you'd have a plan by now."

"Well, I don't obviously," he snapped.

I sighed. "We shouldn't get snarky with each other. We should try to find a way out of this situation."

A rustling sound came from the bushes. I remembered what happened in this part of the book. I turned around just in time to see three sound ninja jump out of the trees. I glanced at the boys at saw that their jaws dropped.

"'I told you so' won't cut it this time," I said, crossing my arms.

"We have to find a way to help Sakura," Naruto said frantically, "What do we do?" He ran around frantically and went head first into a tree. Then an idea popped into my head.

"They can't see us, but we can affect objects around us," I explained.

"It would be a good advantage," Sasuke added, "But we need to come up with an effective plan first," he said, making me roll my eyes.

"I think I know what to do," I said, smiling.

Booby traps went off as the sound ninja came nearer and nearer to our bodies, but they didn't affect them. Sakura became nervous and we watched silently. In a green flash, a bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, and orange leg warmers, Lee appeared. I sighed in relief, happy someone would protect her.

"Leave Sakura chan alone," he said staring down the sound ninja.

"GO LEE! Whoot!" I cheered. Naruto sweatdropped and I grinned from ear to ear.

"Get out of my way, freak," The big sound ninja said.

Lee lunged at him and threw a barrage of punches that looked like a blur. The sound ninja jumped back in time, but he seemed surprised. Then he held up his armored arm. I knew what was going to happen next and my spirits fell. Sound waves came out of his arm and even caused a disturbance in my spirit form. Naruto and Sasuke felt it, too. Lee doubled over clutching his left ear.

The sound ninja advanced on him but I jumped in the way and shoved him as hard as I could. He skidded a few feet and looked on, shocked. Naruto jumped on his back and Sasuke tried to pull him down. I walked over towards where Lee was and knelt beside him. I looked closely at his bloody ear and noticed he wasn't looking at me at all.

_I'm a ghost, of course_, I told myself. I held my hands up and concentrated the hardest I could. Tiny sparks flew, but nothing happened. I exhaled loudly and tried again. A surge of electric like power coursed through my veins. Blue electricity shot out from my hands and danced around Lee's ear. The blood slowly disappeared and any old wounds healed, too. His eyes widened and I smiled, proud of myself.

He got up slowly still staring at where I was. Then all of a sudden a sound wave crossed over my spirit form the other guy sound ninja. He looked terrified, as if he was being hunted by ghosts. I had to close my eyes from the disturbance. Lee yelped in pain.

"Naruto, Sasuke," I called over my shoulder, "What's going on?"

"He can see us," Naruto yelled.

The sound ninja's ear twitched.

"And I think he can hear us, too," Naruto yelled again.

"Then stop yelling, baka," Sasuke said, fiercely.

"I can see you three," he said, playfully.

We stayed silent and looked at each other. I mouthed 'Don't move' and we kept still. The biggest sound ninja smiled from under his bandages.

"If you little ghosties keep to yourself, bowl cut and beauty queen here won't get hurt," he said.

I mouthed 'I have a plan'.

"Now to finish my mission and take care of the Uchiha," he finished.

"I won't let you," Sakura said, stepping between us and him.

Sakura threw kunai at them, but the biggest sound ninja covered in bandages stepped forward and held his arm up again. Powerful sound waves shot out from the armor covering his arm and repelled them back at her. She flinched and covered her face with her arms. Kin, another sound ninja, snuck up behind her and grabbed her by her hair. Naruto tensed up next to me.

"What's your plan," he asked in a serious tone, not taking his eyes of Sakura.

I nodded towards where our bodies were and held my finger to my lips. As the sound ninjas were distracted with Sakura, with us keeping a good eye on her of course, we slipped in between the tree roots silently.

I grabbed the book from next to my body, it becoming solid under my touch. I held the book away from Sasuke and Naruto's sight as I flipped through the pages.

It was in manga format and showed all the events since I came to Naruto world. My jaw dropped at how much I had changed the original series. Beyond the point where I was now, was nothing but blank pages, much to my disappointment.

_All I want is help_, I told the blank page. Beams of white energy shot out from one of the empty pages and engulfed us. I shut my eyes, blinded.

I went from feeling light headed to feeling tired and achy. My eyes snapped open. I was back in my own body. Naruto stirred next to me, but Sasuke remained still. I rested on my elbow, but groaned as a sharp pain stung my neck. Through my blurred vision, I saw Sakura standing up with a determined look on her face. Her hair was cut short, strands of it flowing through the air. Even though Naruto was groggy, he stared at her in amazement.

I stood up shakily, trying to ignore the agonizing pain I was feeling. I could imagine how Sasuke was feeling.

Sasuke.

Still feeling like butt, my head turned quickly to where he was supposed to be laying. His body was gone and my stomach fell. _How could he get away so fast?_ I mentally cried. _And where the heck is Streaks?_

* * *

**Sorry again for the long wait but i keep getting brain farts! :P**

**Hope u enjoyed and plz review.**

**P.S I'll _try _to update every week!**


	8. Chapter 8: Clones of a 1,000

**Sorry!**

**Its been months since i last updated!**

**I know some of my readers are either irritated with me or maybe not reading this at all, soooooo**

**Anyways!**

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Blinking the haze out of my eyes, I notice Naruto's clones ambushing the sound four. When I'm able to see, I stand up slowly. I feel like I got ran over by a semi-truck, but I walk forward anyways.

Naruto wasn't supposed to be awake. As the fight went on in front of me, I opened the book and flipped to the blank pages. New images began to show up in the manga. In the pictures Narutos clones were attacking the sound four along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Sasuke had the sound ninja that had thrown Sakura to the ground by the arms. His curse mark had spread black marks all over his body.

Suddenly, I thought back to the night before. When I sat under the moon and stars and could feel the power of the moon spirit in the necklace my mother had passed on to me. I wrapped my hand around the necklace and closed my eyes.

I could feel my body lifting of the ground and a warm energy wrapping around me. I opened my eyes and saw cerulean energy radiating from my body. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at me. Even Sasuke glanced in my direction. I held my hand out and rays on moonlit energy shot out from my hands. The sound four cringed and backed away. Unaffected by the light, Ino-Shika-Cho and team seven fought the sound four out of the clearing.

I hovered down to the ground and put my aching head in my hands. The air around me stopped buzzing with energy.

"Merisa!" Naruto was shaking me, making my headache worse no doubt.

"Stop shaking her, baka!" Ino yelled at him.

I felt like someone was taking a jack hammer to my head. I guess that was what the power of the moon spirit was supposed to feel like. I rubbed my eyes and looked around at everyone. Sakura was holding Sasuke, who was shaking and all the marks on his body gone. Her hair was cut short and was uneven and she looked pretty beaten up.

Where's Streaks anyways? I thought again. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a gray flash. The cat version of Streaks sauntered up to me like nothing happened. I glared daggers at him but he glared right back when I did.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, loudly. Several others in the clearing turned to look at me.

"I was patrolling the area to make sure you wouldn't get attacked," he said cooly.

I raised my eyebrows and gestured around the clearing to the wounded ninja.

"Did a great job," I said sarcastically.

"Well," he said, ignoring the sarcasm, "I ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I asked interested.

"Merisa! We got both scrolls!" Naruto yelled across to me.

_I tell you later_, Streaks thought.

We had separated from team 10 and were on our way to the tower. Naruto kept trying to get me to tell him about how I scared off the sound four with my light. I told him I had no idea and that if he kept asking me I was going to choke him. After a while I guess he got bored because he took one of the scrolls and started to fool around with it.

"Naruto, don't open it," I warned.

"Whatever," he said as he began to peel the flap open.

In the blink of an eye, the scroll was snatched from his hands. Kabuto glared at him. I felt my face get warm.

_Merisa_, Streaks thought annoyed.

_Stop reading my mind_, I thought without taking my eyes off the silver haired boy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a calm tone but kept his glare steady.

"And why not?" Naruto said.

"Teams who've opened their scrolls were rendered unconscious and probably will stay that way until the exam is over." He explained handing the scroll to me, "I saw it happen before I was separated from my team."

I looked him in the eye and felt light headed. He smiled just a little before turning away. I didn't notice I stopped breathing, until shadows started to dance across my eyes.

"Hey, Merisa, are you okay?" Naruto said loudly.

I nodded and held onto the scroll tighter.

I'll tag along with you guys the rest of the way," Kabuto explained, "maybe run into my teammates at the tower."

No one objected. I know I didn't. So we set off.

"I gotta warn you though, it's gonna get pretty intense here on out."

As we walked toward the tower, I glanced every now and then at Kabuto. Streaks stopped trying to get my attention away from him a long time before. I mindlessly thumbed the my necklace. There were so many things I could do with my powers; I just didn't know what they were yet.

Sakura's scream snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ew!" she yelled pointing to a nearby tree.

I was going to roll my eyes until I actually saw what she was freaking out about then actually screamed myself.

"What IS that!" I said pointing at the giant centipede crawling up a nearby tree.

Naruto threw a kunai at it.

"Oh, it's just a centipede," Naruto said casually.

"Just a centipede! That thing's as big as a bus!" Sakura screeched, making me cover my ear. But I had to agree with her. A thirty foot long centipede was weird.

"And its just about to get weirder," Streaks thought to me, making me jump.

"I told you stop doing that!" I yelled.

Everyone turned to look at me. I gulped and closed my mouth.

"We should keep going, " Kabuto said, " the tower doesn't look to far."

Sure enough, the tower where the preliminaries would take place was seen over the trees. I got a slight headache as memories from the manga raced through my mind.

"Uh guys," I said slowly.

Sakura glanced back at me. "What is it?" she asked.

"We have a problem," I said warily. I felt my body tense up just as Streaks did.

"Not again!" Naruto said, obviously irritated, " Whenever you say that something goes wrong!"

Just then he tripped over a well hidden string. In the blink of an eye kunai shot out from the trees. Before any of them could hit Naruto, Kabuto put himself in the way. They covered him like a pin cushion.

I swear my stomach fell to my knees. It felt like he had been laying there for ages before his body disappeared and was replaced with a log. I sighed, relieved.

"Well you were right about a problem, " Kabuto said coming up behind me.

Just then, hundreds of clones appeared surrounding us.

"A big problem."

* * *

**Its kinda short sorry but i have this story written for the next ten or so chaps, so no disappointment!**

**R&R = Love 3 **


	9. Chapter 9: Destiny

Oh lord, I groaned, mentally slapping myself for not saying anything before. Naruto looked around confused at first then grinned from ear to ear. I face palmed myself and I knew Streaks was smirking next to me. This is the part of the series where Naruto has to act like an idiot. And I'm here! Just Great!

_Looks like your friend is already trying to cause a commotion, _Streaks said. A saw a flash of orange as Naruto lunged for one of the many clones. As his fist made contact with its side, I watched carefully. But instead of dissipating like it should have, Naruto's fist went right through the clone. Naruto landed behind the clone with black goo all over his hand and arm. There was a gaping hole where the side of the clone had been.

My eyes grew wide in shock. Slowly but surely another head had appeared where the clone's side used to be. It continued to grow to about its waist. A kunai was clutched in its fist. I thought it was going to hit Naruto but it swiveled toward Sasuke instead and swiftly sent it in his direction. I raised my hand and a solid small force field of energy formed around him, deflecting the kunai.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of nausea and my knees felt like jello. I collapsed in the ground not able to move. Streaks grew to his full form beside me and settled into a defensive position. My body felt like I had pins and needles stabbing me all over. I gritted my teeth when the pain became more intense. Stars began dancing behind my eyes and before I knew I should have lost consciousness I felt a powerful surge of energy. I felt my body slowly lift from the ground. I levitated a foot from the earth facing the clones. My short hair whipped around me as gust of wind blew through the trees.

The others cowered as the wind began to snap and uproot trees. If felt a burning sensation in my neck and it spread to the rest of my body. I stretched my hands in front of me the remaining clones that hadn't disappeared crumpled and withered like dying flowers. Then everything went black again.

When I came to, I was in a field of white roses. The sky was kind of light but kind of dark. Like twilight. I felt calm like I was supposed to be there. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I turned to face a lady in her twenties looking at me. She had a warm and oddly familiar smile. Her long black hair was coiffed in a bun at the top of her head and some of it framed her elegant face. She had piercing gray eyes that stood out against her caramel colored skin. She wore normal shinobi clothes and the Kanoha headband was strapped to her waist. Before I could ask who she was she pulled me into a warm bear hug that knocked the wind out of me. I felt moisture on my neck where her tears had fallen.

"I've been waiting so long to see you!" she gasped.

**Forest of Death**

Merisa was no longer in control of her body. That was clear. After all the clones were destroyed, she went on a rampage. No one could get near her for fear of getting ripped to shreds. The opposing ninja had already been found but were trapped in force fields. Streaks tried to talk some sense into the girl but she was not responding. Her eyes glowed bright silver. The black marks on her body resembled Sasuke's from earlier.

Naruto fought furiously against the pulling wind to get close to his friend but was knocked to the ground. He kept trying, though. He eventually got within a few feet of her and reached for her hand. Her gaze turned sharply in his direction and he was sent flying back to where the others were hiding.

"What's going on?" Sakura called over the noise.

"I don't know," Naruto called back. "Hey, Merisa! Snap out of it!"

**Merisa's POV**

The strange woman was holding me at an arm's length with her eyes brimming with tears. I was really confused now. She was just staring at me like she knew me or something and I have never met the lady. And she had a really bright smile and I didn't know why.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Um, not really," I said still bewildered.

Her face fell immediately.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" her voice was low and dangerous.

"Wh-who?" I asked.

"Your… father," she said as her eyes clouded over.

I sweatdropped.

"Wait, my father?" I said, eyes growing wide. "Are you my mom?"

"Incompetent fool," she growled, ignoring me.

"Hmm," I mused, "I guess so. Dad did mention you had a terrible temper!"

"I know he didn't have long to explain anything to you, but he could have at least mentioned my name," she sighed and the tension in her face dissipated. I noticed with a start that she was quite beautiful. And that I probably resembled my dad more than her.

"Here, sit," she said.

I obeyed instantly and sat cross legged next her. She sat in a careful lotus position and stared dreamily at the strange sky. I looked over at her expectantly then I started getting a little nervous. I opened my mouth a couple of times as the time went on but closed it immediately. Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Umm, mom?" I said tentatively. It sounded weird coming out of my mouth. Especially when it was being directed at someone who could pass as my older sister. She turned her head in my direction. Her eyes were startling silver and seemed to sparkle in the strange twilight.

"Have you ever heard of the Sage of Six Paths?" she asked.

I shook my head. She nodded slowly then pursed her lips in thought. She finally exhaled and turned her head toward the sky. I looked up, too, and my eyes widened when I saw that the sun and moon in this dream world were sharing the same sky now. They must have moved.

"The Sage of the Six Paths," my mother started, "was a monk who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travel across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Shinobi Sect, which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World."

"Centuries ago, the sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, and was praised as a god for the virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming power; he became the first jinchūriki. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of his death, the seal would break and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world.

"Aware of his impending fate, the Sage used Creation of All Things to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine individual constructs that would become known as the tailed beasts. As a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens.

"Creating the moon."

I sat there breathless for a while. It was all so overwhelming. Meeting my real mom for the first time, this strange twilight, and learning the origin of the moon. The source of my strange powers and the prison for one of the most powerful demons in the world. I shivered even though I didn't feel hot or cold.

"Wait," I said after a brief silence, "What does that make me? With being the host of the moon spirit 'mangetsu no seishin no hosuto'," I did exaggerated air quotes, "with the Ten-tails trapped in the moon? Am I kinda a jinchūriki like Naruto?"

"No," she said simply. A sad look crossed her face, "Even worse."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if someone kills you," she explained, "The ten-tails would be set free."

I stared at her wide eyed. She only looked back placidly that pitying look never leaving her eyes. The looming darkness snapped my attention away from her steely gaze. I glanced up at the sky to see that the moon was almost blocking out the entire sun. Like and eclipse. A sudden feeling of dread sank in my stomach.

"Am I going to die?" I asked.

My mom only scoffed. "No one knows their own fate. Yours and the fate of the ninja world are still up in the air." She rose to her feet and held her hand out to me. I took it carefully, but she hoisted me off of the ground with ease. She held me tight in an embrace that would have suffocated anyone else. For someone so dainty looking, like herself, she was freakishly strong.

She pulled away and held me at arms-length. She placed one of her hands gently on the side of my neck where the curse mark still throbbed. She placed her other hand over my heart. The pain in my neck went away instantly and I gasped in shock. When I looked up at her, she only smirked at me. Deep midnight blue shadows danced across her face when the field started darkening. The moon had completely eclipsed the sun now.

"The power over darkness is in you, Risa-chan," she said, "Remember that. Only you can shape your own destiny."


End file.
